When the Heavens Tremble
by Firegirl531
Summary: Sequal to Something to Live For (I can't think of a summary at 10:23 pm, sad huh?) THIS STORY IS OFFICALLY AN ORPHEN! IF YOU MAY WANT TO CONTINUE THE STORY E-MAIL ME!
1. It's the incredible!

Me: This is it!  
  
Sino & Yima: The sequal!  
  
Rikimaru: Should we be afraid?  
  
Kioko: Very, VERY afraid?  
  
Me: Course not...  
  
Ayame: um-hn...  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Tenchu, but I STILL own Sachi, Kioko, & Daichi.  
  
(Guess who's Daichi!)  
  
Chapter 1: Morning   
  
A little boy of five with dark brown hair and green eyes slid open the shoji of   
  
his older sister's room. He poked his head in and called,  
  
"Nee-san, it's time to wake up." The figure on the cot groaned and slowly sat up.  
  
"Ok I'm up, I'm up... Just let me get dressed." Five minutes later, the aforementioned  
  
girl was walking towards the main house. She was dressed in her training clothes; a  
  
pair of black short pants,a long-sleeved white tunic shirt, and a pair of black   
  
tabi shoes.  
  
Yawning, she snuck into the kitchen and was about 3 inches away from snatching a rice paddy  
  
without her mother's notice when her mother said,  
  
"You know, with all the noise you make I'm surprised the whole village hasn't gotten ready  
  
for an attack."  
  
She sulked and grabbed her breakfast.  
  
"Oh, and do you mind giving your brother a bath, Kioko?" Asked Ayame.  
  
"No, I'll wrestle the little critter to the ground now," said a grinning Kioko as she  
  
took a bite and walked out. But unknowest to her Ayame smiled evilly.  
  
Kioko walked around looking for her brother when she heard a noise in the bushes. Drawing  
  
her sword she went to investigate. She was nervous for she'd never killed before, and  
  
wasn't even fully-fledged yet.  
  
As the girl got closer she was poised to attack, her hands were sweaty and shaking, and her   
  
small body was trembling as she raised her sword and the figure began to emerge, and out  
  
came... a puppy.  
  
"Awww. It was you all along, eh Satoru?" Kioko said grinning and scratching the puppy's head,  
  
"Now to find Daichi," She muttered.  
  
Then the young girl felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and drifted into unconscience.  
  
TBC  
  
Me: Well ya like it?! Do ya, do ya, do ya?!!   
  
Sino: ::pistol-whips Fire::  
  
Me: @___@  
  
Daichi: Review pwease! 


	2. Someone is going to get hurt

Ch 2.  
  
Me:Must...do...Review Ans...& chap....  
  
Ayame: I think you should go to bed. You know how your allergies get.   
  
Me:Must get...mostly...done...Here's the Review Ans...  
  
@Fuji: Glad ya do  
  
@Alexandra Trent: I'm glad you reviewed but I'm trying to juggle 12th grade and College French 1&2  
  
so I'm doing the best I can on the update/length thing.  
  
So now for the net cookies!  
  
Tima: ::gives Fuji & Alex sugar cookies:: Enjoy!  
  
Daichi: ::steals rest of the batch:: Mwahahahahaha! ::smoke bomb and grappling hook is heard going  
  
off::  
  
Me: get back here you evil little... ::faints::   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Kioko was pissed.  
  
First she woke up with a headache; then found that she was tied up; and now she had spent twenty  
  
,count 'em, twenty minutes in a cold, dark, damp cave and had yet to untie herself.  
  
Someone was going to die.  
  
"Finally!" She muttered as she became free. The silver haired girl checked her inventory which  
  
was in a small black pouch on her hip.  
  
(Ok...3 shiriken, 3 blow darts, 2 healing potions, 1 poisoned rice ball, and a grappling hook.  
  
Then looking at her surrounding, Kioko threw her hook onto the edge of a wall and let the recoil  
  
pull her up. She walked around the tunnels until she heard a loud creaking and slowly felt the  
  
floor start to drop. Panicking she jumped forward and felt the floor give out from under her.  
  
The young girl threw the hook and it caught on a wall...somewhere, and pulled her up, but smashed  
  
her threw the last trap door which was 9 inches from where she fell.  
  
"OW... Stupid traps!"  
  
Then up ahead she saw a small hill, but knowing it was a mine she threw a shiriken and made it  
  
go off. At that moment a wolf came around the corner and lunged at her. Kioko on reflex reached  
  
back for her sword and found nothing there. SOMEONE TOOK HER SWORD!  
  
She rolled to the side and ran around said corner, before seeing a large lake and quickly diving  
  
in.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Me: I'm sooo sorry that this is the shortest chap I've ever wrote, but I'm feeling sooo crappy  
  
and I wanted to get this done. I'll do another chap by next week I promise!  
  
Rikimaru: You're sick. Don't worry, if there's any complaints I'll take care of it.  
  
Me: Thanks mon ami. ::mutters:: I knew making him have a kid would soften him up. 


	3. Please forgive me

Will soon be revised  
  
Okay I admit it. I tried to kock this ch off in 40 minutes and it sucked worse than Tenchu 2.  
  
So to make up for it, I'm going to rewrite it during my Winter break. Please accept my apology  
  
for giving you guys false anticipation.  
  
Later  
  
~Firegirl 


End file.
